There has been suggested a technique for causing a robot to act adaptively to a fast disturbance such as an unexpected contact with an object (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-167666). According to this technique, an adjustment is made in respect to a component percentage of a control command value of an integrated control system to a control command value of a high-speed local control system whose operation period is shorter than the integrated control system or distribution between them. For example, the percentage of the control command value of the local control system is adjusted to be high immediately after an occurrence of a fast disturbance so as to achieve a reflective action form of the robot against the disturbance.
Then, the percentage of the control command value of the integrated control system is adjusted to increase gradually as time passes from the occurrence of disturbance so as to cause the robot to recover the movement form in the normal state free from any disturbance. It should be noted here that the change curve of the component percentage of each control command value can be changed as time passes.